


All That Matters is You

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam, M/M, Post-Episode: s11e17 Red Meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Dean’s greatest fear is losing Sam and this time he came almost too close to that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the March Wincest Writing Challenge and this round was a picture prompt with Sam hurt during Red Meat.

It wasn't the first time one of them had been hurt. This job, this life Sam and Dean learned early on that being injured was a part of the hunting lifestyle but that didn't mean they had to like it. There was only one thing that hurt more at the sight of seeing their loved one injured and for Dean, he had lived that moment, he had believed that Sam was dead and he had been ready to join him. He was ready for Billie to take him to the void to be with Sam.

"Sammy." Dean breathed out as he reached Sam's side. Sam was alive, he was breathing and while he was clearly hurt Dean could handle that.

"Hey, Dean." Sam grinned at Dean even though he knew that Dean had seen his wince, it hurt to breathe and standing was a miracle at this point.

Something must have shown in his eyes because the next thing Sam knew Dean was wrapping his arms around him and he was in Dean's embrace a soft sigh escaped Sam's lips as he sank into Dean's arms. "I'm okay Dean," Sam whispered, he knows what Dean was feeling he had felt it in the past, there was nothing more painful than believing he had lost the other half of their soul.

"I thought I lost you, Sammy," Dean whispered as he pressed a kiss into the top of Sam's hair. "I thought you were taken from me and I was ready to join you. You are my everything Sam, I can't live without you, I've done that and it wasn't really living." Lisa and Ben would always have a special place in his heart but they hadn't been enough to soothe away the ache he had, nothing could fill the hole in him with Sam gone. He hadn't been living he had been existing and only because he had promised Sam he would.

"I know Dean." And Sam did he had gone through that when Dean had been in hell, the darkness that consumed him was part of the reason he so easily fell under Ruby's spell.

Dean could see the guilt in Sam's eyes and he knew where his boy's mind had gone to. "None of that now we have got to get you looked after baby boy." Dean's eyes took on an assessing look as he took in the pain that Sam tried to downplay for him and it wasn't going to work. Dean knew when Sam's pain was too much and being temporally dead his body had to be in agony. Gunshot wounds were a bitch.

Dean was as gentle as he could be as he got Sam into the Impala and once he got him settled he stroked the hair off of Sam's forehead. _'I don't know who I have to thank for giving you back to me baby boy but I owe them everything.'_ Sam had been dead, Dean would not be mistaken about that but someone or something had given Sam back to him and Dean would happily pay whatever price he had to there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to have Sam back where he belonged.

* * *

 

There was no way that Dean was going to get Sam back to the bunker, not in the shape he was in. No Sam needed care right away and that meant Dean was pulling into the first motel he could find and getting Sam settled into the bed as carefully as he could.

"I'm going to get you nice and cleaned up, okay baby boy?" Dean found himself once again stroking Sam's hair something he always did ever since Sam was a little boy and would scratch up his knee, it not only calmed Sam down but him as well.

"Okay, Dee." Sam slurred out Dean had given him some pain killers the moment he got into the Impala and they were starting to take effect.

Dean was grateful to see that the last thing he wanted to see was Sam in any kind of pain as he worked on stitching him up. Dean worked quietly and with care and gentle hands as he removed Sam's shirt. He ended up sucking in a breath as he took in the gunshot wound, a small wounded sound escaped his lips as he took in the damage. "Oh god baby boy." He finally saw the truth it was a miracle that Sam was still here with him.  

"I don't know who to say thank you for keeping him here but you have my endless gratitude," Dean whispered as he focused on cleaning up Sam's wound his eyes flickering up to make sure that Sam was okay before he went to work on fixing up the most important person in his life. His world.

* * *

 

 

Sam woke up in pain and it took everything in him to cry out as he moved.

Seconds later he heard a soothing, "Hey, hey, be careful baby boy," as strong, gentle hands tugged him back against the warm body that he had been resting against.

"Dee." Sam let out a small whimper as he sank against Dean's hold for a moment he had been afraid that he had been back in the empty house and he had awoken alone, without Dean and that was worse than any gunshot.

"I'm here baby boy, I'm here," Dean whispered as he stroked Sam's back. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sam knew that was true, he knew how much it pained Dean to leave him behind and he couldn't tell him how the person they had been trying to save had tried to kill him it would destroy Dean to know that someone they tried to help had harmed Sam. No matter what they faced Dean still found it harder to understand humans and after yesterday Sam couldn't help but agree with him.

"Kiss me, Dee." Sam pleaded softly, he wanted so much more but there was no way Dean would do more than kiss him and he didn't mind. He just needed Dean to kiss him to help prove that he was here safe and sound in Dean's arms.

Dean could tell that there was something Sam wasn't telling him, something he missed and he had a feeling it had to do with yesterday but he wouldn't push for answers not right now, those would come later when Sam wanted to tell him. "You never need to ask Sammy, I am always more than willing to kiss you. It's so hard to stop myself." Dean told him with a wink as he shifted so he was leaning over Sam, careful not to put any pressure on his stomach.

Sam's eyes fluttered close as the moment Dean's lips touched his own, there was never any doubt that Dean was a master of kissing as he caressed Sam's lips in the way only he could and Sam knew that he was home, that he was safe where he belonged in Dean's arms.

* * *

 

 

"When are you going to tell them that you are still alive?" Chuck asked as he looked at the man next to him. "Dean is going to be wondering who or what saved Sam."

"When I feel like it. The Winchesters are an interesting bunch. I knew that Dean would kill me to save Sam, the fate of the world verse Sam's life? Dean would always choose Sam. They have much to do before they can find peace in the heaven you have waiting for them and I will do my best to keep them alive and well." Death calmly informed the man beside him, the man that he too would someday reap but until that day came when he would claim the souls of Sam and Dean, and he knew that they would go together it was the fate that they had forged he would watch over them and aid them only when they needed him to.


End file.
